Poison and Truth
by mergana
Summary: A what if fanfic- what if there had been another way to defeat the knights of Meider other than poison Morgana? How would this affect Camelot's destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Here, have some before I finish it." Merlin handed the water skin over to Morgana, not meeting her eyes.

"Thank you." Morgana took it gratefully.

Merlin looked away. He couldn't watch. A single tear coursed down his cheek as he thought of all the good times they had shared. _You're such a good friend, Merlin. _Her words echoed in his head. He knew, there and then, that he couldn't kill her. Merlin spun on the spot to see her raising the skin to her lips.

"NO!" he cried and ran forwards. With one swoop of his hand he knocked it out of Morgana's hand. It fell to the floor, the water splashing out.

"What was that for?" Morgana cried.

"It was poisoned," Merlin admitted quietly.

Disbelief covered Morgana's face. "Poisoned?" She exclaimed. "Merlin...how could you?"

"I didn't want to!" Merlin whispered.

"Why? Why did you try to poison me?" Morgana asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're the source!"

"The what?"

"Morgause has summoned the knights by magic. But this kind of magic requires a source, a living vessel."

"Morgause chose me?"

"For the knights to be stopped the source must be destroyed," Merlin explained.

"That's why the knights wouldn't kill me- oh Merlin!" Morgana broke down into sobs, burying her face in her hands. Merlin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry," he whispered.

After a few moments, Morgana lifted her head.

"You should have done!" She said fiercely. "You should have let me die!"

Merlin shook his head, equally fiercely. "No! There has to be another way!"

"There can't be!"Sobbed Morgana. "I've got to die or Arthur will! He's my friend!"

Merlin stood up and held out his hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Morgana bit her lip and nodded. Merlin lifted the bolt on the door.

"We can't go out there!" Morgana squeaked. Merlin said nothing and pulled open the door. Instantly two knights barged in, swords in hand. One of them hit Merlin and knocked him to the ground.

"NO!" screamed Morgana. The knight stopped.

"I am the Lady Morgana and as your source of power I command you to leave him!" The knight did nothing.

"Get away!" Morgana commanded. The knight stepped away. Merlin got to his feet, grinning.

"Can you help Arthur?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head. "Morgause will have commanded the knights to kill Uther and Arthur. It won't work; they'll follow Morgause over me."

"We have to go!" The pair ran out of the hall and into the corridor. A little way off they could hear Arthur fighting for his life.

"I can sense Morgause nearby!" Morgana cried.

"Follow me!" Merlin pulled Morgana away, down to a staircase, past the sleeping guards.

"Where are we?" Morgana asked.

"No time to explain!" Merlin hurried down a dark flight of stairs after picking up a flaming torch. Morgana followed suit.

Morgana gasped. The stairs led into a huge cave. "What is this place?"

Suddenly a huge creature flew down onto the rock in front of them. Morgana screamed and hid behind Merlin. Merlin, however, did not seem scared in the least.

The creature spoke. "So Merlin, what is it this time?"

Morgana peered out from behind Merlin.

"Ah, you have brought the witch I see. Why, do you expect me to kill her?" Morgana shuddered.

"I won't kill her!" cried Merlin. "There has to be another way!"

"I told you! The witch must die!"

Morgana stepped out boldly. "Don't speak of me like that!" She snapped. "I am the Lady Morgana!"

The creature, a dragon, laughed. Morgana trembled but held her glare.

"I know who you are," said the dragon seriously. "You will bring about Arthur's doom and the fall of Camelot! Why should I help you?"

"I would never do that!" Morgana cried. "Arthur is my friend."

"Wait," said Merlin. "You can help her?"

The dragon looked at him. "Perhaps."

Merlin stared the dragon straight in the eye. "If you help me now, then, when Camelot is safe, the first thing I will do is free you," he promised.

The dragon sighed. "Very well. I see that you cannot be otherwise persuaded. You must take Morgana to the Lake of Avalon. It is there that she may be cleansed of the enchantment."

"Thank you!" Merlin nodded.

The dragon lifted its head and looked as though it were about to fly off.

"Wait!" The dragon turned to look at Morgana.

"May I ask you something?" Morgana asked.

The dragon said nothing so she ploughed on.

"Is it truly my destiny to bring down Camelot? Can I change that?"

"Your destiny," replied the dragon solemnly, "is of your making." And with these words it lifted its wings and flew up and away, disappearing from view.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Morgana turned to stare at Merlin.

"Merlin?" she asked tentively

Merlin stared at her. "yes?"

"How do you know that...thing?"

Merlin sighed. "He's a kind of friend-he's helped me a few times, saving Arthur."

"Save Arthur? What...when...how?"

Merlin smiled a little. " A few times. The time the stoned creatures attacked-I stopped them. The time that I defeated Sophie Timr. The time I helped Lancelot defeat the griffin. The time at the tournament where I exposed Valiant. The time..."

Morgana interuppted him. "How on earth did you defeat them all?"

Merlin turned away so a shadow cast across his face. "I have magic," he admitted quietly.

He heard Morgana gasp. "You have magic!" Merlin nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I told you! I trusted you Merlin!" Merlin winced but Morgana continued. "Maybe i might have really appreciated it if I had known that someone else knew how I felt. You knew how alone I felt and you lied to me! I thought you were my friend!"

"I wanted to tell you!"

"Who else knows?" demanded Morgana.

"Gauis, a few dead sorcerors, my mother, Lancelot- that was an accident- and some druids- including Mordred."

"You told Mordred?"

"No. He just knew. He's always known."

Morgana looked incredibly confused. Then she gasped. "Merlin, we have to save Arthur!"

Merlin cursed. "Of course!" The pair raced up the stairs.

"Where is he?" cried Morgana as they reached the hall again. Merlin closed his eyes and murmured a spell. In his mind he traced the corridors to Arthur.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Morgana cried.  
Merlin opened his eyes.

"This way!"  
They ran down another corridor. Then Merlin heard the unmistakeable heavy breathing of the knights. Merlin put his finger to his lips and pulled Morgana into the side. The two stood there for a moment. Morgana trembled slightly. As well as the footsteps of the knights she could hear human footsteps. She heard the steps of the human, Morgause stop.  
"Where are you, Morgana?" Morgause murmured. "Where are you, my sister?"  
Morgana gasped and Merlin clamped his hand firmly over her mouth.  
"Did you hear that?" Morgause demanded. Morgana stopped breathing.  
"No," Morgause said softly. "It must have been my imagination."  
The footsteps started again and they died away.  
Merlin removed his hand. He made to go out but Morgana stopped him and shook her head. Then she stepped out and jumped. Morgause and three knights stood at the doorway.  
"Morgause!" Morgana cried.  
Morgause came towards her but Morgana demanded. "Before I talk to you make them go away!" Morgause looked confused and so Morgana continued "One of them tried to kill me earlier!" Morgause turned to glare at the knights who remained impassive. She flicked her wrist at them.

"Go and find the prince!" She commanded. The knights did as they were bid. Morgause turned to Morgana. "What were you doing behind there?"

"I didn't know it was you!" lied Morgana. The two woman embraced. "How has the plan progressed?" asked Morgana.

"Arthur seems to be putting up a good fight. We still can't find Uther."

"Is it neccassary to kill Arthur?" pleaded Morgana.

"I'm afraid so."

Morgana sighed. "Come, I will help you look for Uther."

The two walked away. Merlin breathed out. Morgana had given him the chance of a lifetime to find Arthur. He had to take it. He peered around the corner and saw they were definately gone. He sprinted out, tracing again the path to his friend. As he got closer he heard Arthur's yells and the clash of swords. Arthur was still alive but Merlin guessed that he didn't have long left. He peered around the corner and saw Arthur furiously fighting three of the knights. Merlin knew he could help him only by magic. His eyes glowed gold and the roof broke in sending flying rocks crushing the knights underneath. Arthur dived to the side, covering his head until the last rock had fell. Then he looked up. "Merlin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry for the slow updates, I've been really busy! Also someone has pointed out that Morgana was the source of the sleeping spell NOT the knights, so sorry for the mistake, I'll just shape the plot around it! Thanks for all reviews, I really appreciate them!**

Arthur hoisted himself up. "Merlin, what on earth are you doing here?" he demanded. "You were meant to be trying to save my father not poncing around!"

"But-"

"If the roof hadn't broken in by luck then you might have been killed by one of the knights!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur-"

"And where's Morgana? Did you abandon her too?"

"ARTHUR! For once in your life listen!" yelled Merlin. This shut Arthur up for a long enough time for Merlin to be able to continue. "We know how to defeat the knights!" Arthur gaped. Merlin saw the hand of one of the knights move. "We don't have time to explain, just trust me!"  
Merlin beckoned Arthur away as the other knight's hands began to twitch.  
Merlin now needed to contact Morgana. Although he was probably able to find her by tracing the path again he needed to get her and Arthur out of Camelot to Avalon. And he needed to get Morgana away from Morgause.

"Merlin, where on earth are we going?" Arthur's voice broke his thoughts. Merlin shushed him. Then he peered around the corner. There was Morgana and Morgause conversing. Then Merlin knew how he could contact her. It was risky but worth it.  
Morgana! Merlin channeled his thoughts to her. This was the way he had conversed with Mordred. Morgana did nothing so Merlin tried again. Morgana!  
Morgana looked up in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Morgause.

"I...nothing." Morgana knew the voice so she thought back. Merlin? Merlin is that you?

Yes. Don't let Morgause know!

Ok. How are you doing this?

I'm not really sure. Listen, we don't have much time now. I've got Arthur with me. We have to find Uther and we have to get to Avalon. Make Morgause go!

How?

I don't know! Think!

"Morgause, could you excuse me for a few minutes?"

Morgause broke off, confused. "Yes of course but why?"

"Erm...nature calls!"  
Morgana heard Merlin laugh in her head. Excellent excuse! See me in the great hall!

Merlin turned around to see Arthur lying against the wall, his eyes closing. In the rush of everything Merlin had forgotten the sleeping spell and began to feel tired again himself. Then he shook himself out of it and shoved Arthur hard.  
Arthur opened his mouth in protest but Merlin kicked him and placed a finger over his mouth. He waited for the click, click, click of Morgana's heels to disappear.  
Merlin crept quietly away, pulling Arthur with him. They reached the great hall to find Morgana already there.  
"Would somebody kindly tell me what on earth is going on?" Arthur bleated. "And where is my father?"

Morgana stared around. She saw Merlin's eyes flash gold when Arthur had turned away. She saw Uther's sleeping form appear by Arthur's left. "There!" she pointed.

Arthur saw him. "You just left him there!" he shouted.

"Hush! Not so loud or the knights will find us again! And I stayed with him."

"Right. Can we just...defeat these things because I am getting rather tired!"

"We need to get to Avalon." Merlin told him.

"Avalon?"

"The source of the spell which is putting everyone to sleep needs to be cleansed before we can defeat Morgause and the knights. We have to get out of here before we fall to sleep too!"

"And what is this source?'

"Um...the king's ring!" Merlin invented wildly.

"Ok. But we have to get the king out too!"

"No!" cried Merlin. "I mean...um..." he saw Arthur's face.

"It has to be cleansed by the powers of the spirits of Avalon. They may use magic. Once we get out of Camelot Uther will wake up and forbid it!" explained Morgana.

"We can't just leave him here!" argued Arthur.

"No. I can think of a good place to hide him though!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The three friends pushed open the door to Morgana's chambers. Merlin had quickly explained to Morgana that he had put an invisibility spell on Uther whilst they had gone to see the dragon. Morgana promised, again, not to tell Arthur about his magic.  
"So where are we hiding him?" Arthur asked. Morgana lay Uther's feet down and opened the wardrobe.

"In here!"

"Oh no. No no no no.." Arthut objected.

"I think it's a great idea!" Merlin chimed in. "They won't think of looking for him in there!"

"I don't think he's going to be very happy when he wakes up though!" Arthur tried.

"Fine," snapped Morgana. "I'll tell you what, Arthur, you find a better place for us to hide him."

Arthur sighed, relenting.

"Lets get him in the cupboard then." The three hoisted him up and lay him down in the huge wardrobe, Uther's head brushing against the dresses. Merlin, under Arthur's orders, fetched the king a pillow. Then he shut the cupboard. The two boys rested their heads against the door, their eyes closing. Morgana slapped the pair of them.  
"Ouch!" complained Arthur. "I'm rather tired!"

"The sooner we get out, the less tired you will be!" Morgana told him. "The sleeping spell only attacks those in Camelot. We need to get to the horses and get to Avalon as soon as possible!"

"Right," Arthur snapped into action. "We need to get the horses out. I will be in charge of that. Morgana you can help Merlin gather supplies for the journey and...er...watch out."

They split up, travelling their own ways. Morgana and Merlin carefully crept around the corridors, looking out for the knights. Only once did they have to hide and watch a solitary knight wander past. They reached the kitchens with little bother. Merlin threw Morgana a small sack and they both began to grab what food they could find. They were rushing so much that Merlin didn't hear them. Morgana spun around and screamed. Two knights of Meider had entered the room, swords in hand. Merlin didn't seem to panic, instead he thrust his hand forwards and his eyes flashed gold. The two knights flew back, slamming into the walls. With another spell, two shelving racks toppled onto them. The food content splashed over the knights and they lay there momentarily stunned. But it wouldn't last.

Arthur had had little bother along his route. He'd had to hide a couple of times, watching the tall, clanking, soul-less creatures walk past, probably looking for him. He'd also had to restrain himself as he saw the sorceress, the cause of all the trouble, waltz past as though she owned the place. Arthur felt hate rise through him. This was the witch who had nearly caused him to kill his own father with her lies. It had almost hurt him even more to discover that he had not met Igraine after all and he had only met a trick, a figment of someone whose existence was hell bent on destroying the pendragon legacy's imagination. He desperately wanted to get out there and strike her down where she stood but Arthur knew she would kill him easily, and without hesitation. So he waited on the sidelines, looking forward to his revenge.  
He rushed out and had saddled the three horses. He waited, leaning against the stable wall, yawning. He felt tired, he was sure it didn't matter if he rested briefly, whilst waiting for the others...

Merlin and Morgana hurried into the courtyard, looking desperately around for Arthur. "He will be in the stables!" said Morgana. They walked to the stables and heard a rumbling sound from within.  
"What is that?" whispered Morgana, trembling a little.  
Merlin shrugged and pushed the door open, slowly. He saw where the noise was coming from and swore. Slumped against the wall lay Arthur, fast asleep.

**AN: please review, I'd love to know what you'd think!**


	4. Chapter 4

He stands on the edge of the lake. He can see two figures standing in the middle of the lake, no, standing on the lake, their feet barely touching the water. He calls to them but they can't or won't hear him. Suddenly, lightning flashes above his head. A white mist drifts over the lake, shrouding one of the figures. The mist spins around her like a mini tornado and lifts the person up. Light comes out of the tornado in flashes, mimicking the lightning. The other figure is shouting something, but he can't hear what. But he knows what they are doing. Magic. He calls again and then he hears a twig snap behind him. He turns and sees the one person he does fear. Their eyes stare back, waiting and mocking him. There is a flash of lightning and he knows no more.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Morgana slapped the sleeping prince on the face, hard. Arthur grunted slightly, but did not wake up. "Come on, Arthur!" Merlin muttered.

"Can you wake him?" asked Morgana.

"No," said Merlin. "Otherwise I would have already woken everyone else up!" He immediatley felt guilty for snapping at her, yet he couldn't help it. He knew it would be so much harder to get them out of Camelot. Then he had a marvellous idea. His eyes glowed gold and Arthur's sleeping form was lifted into the air and placed gently over the horse. "Tie him on," Merlin instructed. He began to tie the food to the horses' sadles. Morgana got on her own horse.  
"I'm going to try something," Merlin told her. "If it works then it only will for half an hour. So we have to get out of here pretty soon afterwards."  
Morgana nodded. Merlin began circling the horses, whispering the words of the old religion. With every word he felt the strength drain out of him as he used the powerful magic. He was in danger of collapsing but he had to keep going. Finally he finished and a sort of steam rose from the ground, engulfing them. Then it died away.

"What did you do?" asked Morgana.

"We are in invisible!" announced Merlin, grinning in spite of himself. "But it won't last! My energy can only keep it going for so long!" He scrambled ungracefully onto his own horse. He tied Arthur's horse to his own and they set off, hooves pounding against the ground as they raced out of Camelot to try and find the lake of Avalon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Morgause was getting worried.  
She wasn't usually the type to get worried. She didn't worry about if her plans failed. If they did she would personally hunt down those responsible and kill them in the most painful way imaginable. That wasn't worry. That was anger and revenge. Nor did she worry about any of the consequences of what she had done. She was a high priestess of the old religion. No one was able to punish her.  
Yet, since meeting Morgana, Morgause did feel a bit worried for her lost sister.  
Earlier, not too long ago since Morgana had excused herself, Morgause thought she had heard hoof steps outside. She immediately rushed to the window and looked out, yet there was no one to be seen. The steps died away and she wondered if she were going mad.

An hour passed. Morgana still had not returned. Morgause wondered if the knights had- no. She had made sure that they wouldn't. And yet...

Another hour passed. This time, Morgause called the knights to her.  
"Where is she?" she demanded. "Have you seen her?"  
The knights merely shrugged.  
Morgause stamped her foot and cursed. The knights did nothing.  
"What are you waiting for?" She snapped. "Go and find them all!"  
She turned away to the window.  
"Where are you, sister?" she murmured. "Where are you?"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dusk fell as the sun began to set. Merlin and Morgana slowed their horses as they reached a clearing in the woods. The invisibilty spell had completely worn off and Merlin was completely exhausted. On the bright side though, Arthur certainly seemed to be sleeping more soundly and they hadn't met any bandits yet.  
It began to get darker and darker and Merlin's head began to droop. "Shall we stop and make camp?" suggested Morgana, on seeing how tired her friend was.  
Merlin nodded and they arrived at the little clearing which they often used as camp for the night.  
Morgana tied the horses up and together they pulled Arthur down. It didn't go very successfully though. Merlin pulled too hard and fell on his back, the prince landing on top of him. Morgana laughed her pretty giggle and Merlin grinned, realising just how long it had been since he had heard her laugh. He shoved Arthur off him which made the sleeping prince emit a moan then a snore, which made Morgana laugh all the more.  
"Ugh," moaned Merlin, brushing his shirt with his hands. He caught Morgana's eye and said, firmly, "Do NOT tell Arthur about this!"  
Morgana smiled wickedly but promised she wouldn't. The two began to set up camp for the night. Merlin grabbed Arthur and pulled him into a more comfortable position and began to collect some firewood.  
A short while later, Morgana and Merlin sat around their build up of wood. Merlin attempted to light the fire normally then Morgana coughed and glared at him.  
"Oh yeah," muttered Merlin.  
"Forbearnan!" The fire roared into life.  
"Merlin?" asked Morgana.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could teach me magic?"

Merlin began "I don't know if that is such a good idea. What if Arthur- or worse- Uther found out?"

"Please?" pleaded Morgana. "If I've got magic then I might as well know how to use it!"

"Well..." Merlin pondered.

"And it could help me control my magic so another...incident...doesn't happen and Uther puts the pieces together!" She was referring, no doubt, to the time she had accidently set her chambers on fire.

"Well...all right then," relented Merlin. "But we can't tell anyone about this. Not Gwen. Not Gaius. Promise?"

"Yes, yes of course! When can we start?" cried Morgana eagerly.

"Now, if you like!" When Morgana nodded he began "the four basic elements are fire, wind..."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"NO!" Morgause threw her seeing crystal aside. It fell with a smash to the floor. She couldn't here what her sister or that servant was saying but she could tell they were half a day's ride away and they had taken the prince with them. "How could the knights let them escape!" she muttered furiously. More to the point, why was Morgana with them? She summoned the knights again. They came to her and bowed.  
"Have you found the prince?" asked Morgause evenly.  
The knights shook their heads.  
"What about the king?"  
Again the response came. A shake of the head.  
"Merlin? Morgana?"  
Again, the same response.  
"Shall I tell you why?"  
The knights did nothing.  
"IDIOTS! YOU LET THEM SLIP FROM UNDER YOUR NOSES! THEY ESCAPED HOURS AGO AND YOU DID NOTHING! ARE YOU KNIGHTS OR INCOMPETENT FOOLS?"  
The knights did nothing but this made Morgause even more angry.  
"WILL YOU ANSWER ME! WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU, MAKE SOME RESPONSE!"  
But the knights could not speak back. They did not flinch. They were not afraid of her.  
"Prepare the horses!" commanded Morgause. "We leave at dawn!"

REVIEW! please?


	5. Chapter 5

'Forbearnan!' Morgana pointed her hand at the little pile of sticks. Nothing happened and she cursed.

"You've only just started!" said Merlin encouragingly. "You can't expect to master it yet!"

"But I've done it before!" Morgana said a little crossly.

"Not consciencely though!" Merlin reminded her.

"Hmph!" Morgana grumped crossly. "But I-" She was cut off by the sound of Arthur groaning and turning over.

"We should get some sleep now," Merlin said. "We are going to have to get up early and we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts!" Merlin wrapped his blankets around him and lay down. In a few moments he was snoring loudly. Morgana smiled and settled down to sleep. Her sleep was less restful. She saw Morgause and the knights.

"I've changed my mind!" Morgause was saying. "Get the horses! We will leave now! I cannot rest until I find them!"  
There was a flash and the vision changed. Morgause was riding out of Camelot her hair billowing out behind her.  
Morgana woke with a scream, sweating. Hands grabbed her arms and Merlin's soothing voice calmed her. Morgana took a deep breath and looked into Merlin's eyes.

"She's coming!" she whispered.

Merlin understood immediatly. "We have to get to the lake. Now."

"What on earth is going on?" Came a voice behind them. They both turned around to see Arthur sitting up.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, relieved.

"Where...where am I?" Arthur yawned.

"We are on the way to Avalon and-"  
"Merlin!" snapped Morgana. "We don't have time!"

"Right- Arthur get up! Now!"

"What is going-"

"Arthur!"

They all scrambled up. Arthur stamped on the fire. Merlin grabbed the horses. They shoved their stuff into bags and pulled themselves onto the horses. "Come on!" cried Morgana and the three rode away.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"We're getting closer!" Morgause urged her horse on. Then she pulled it to a halt and jumped down. A small pile of ash lay in the clearing. Morgause felt it. It was still warm. This was undoubtably where the Prince, the servant and her sister had camped. They were close.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The horses rode swiftly through the forest, the hooves pounding on the floor. But it wasn't enough.

"She's getting closer!" Morgana cried.

"Who?" yelled Arthur.

"Morgause of couse!" screamed Morgana.

"Right! Well that explains everything!" Arthur shouted back.

Merlin turned around and his eyes flashed a golden colour. The knights weren't far. In fact they were getting closer. In fact...

It was at that moment that Morgana screamed. Merlin threw himself off his horse and onto Arthur. The two young men tumbled into the bushes. Their horses rode away into the distance. "Stay down!" Merlin whispered.  
Morgause rode past followed by the knights. Once they were out of sight Arthur and Merlin stood up.

'We have to keep moving!" commanded Merlin.

"But...where's Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"Well..." Merlin spun around. Morgana wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"Well how am I supposed to know!" snapped Arthur.

"But...I thought she would have jumped off too!"

"What? In that dress? You FOOL!" Arthur screamed back. "We were supposed to be protecting her!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so obsessed with protecting the king it would have been a little easier!" snarled Merlin.

"That's stupid! Anyway what would you know! He's a king and you...you're just a servant!"

Merlin said nothing. Instead he turned away and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" shouted Arthur.

"Why should you care? I'm just a servant aren't I! Forgive me Arthur!" Merlin turned to face his friend once more. "I used to believe you were...a friend. I was wrong. I tried so hard to help you and Morgana! It wasn't enough for you was it? It never was!"

"Merlin..." Arthur began.

"Just leave me alone, Arthur." snapped Merlin. "I'm going to find the lake. Find Morgana. Why don't you run home to your father." With that Merlin walked on leaving Arthur standing alone.

**Sorry, this is one of the shorter chapters! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Review! :-)

Morgause pulled her horse to a stop signalling with her hand for the knights to do the same. "Where are they?" she wondered out loud. She spun to look at her companions. "Did any of you see which way they went?" As usual the gormless lot remained impassive. "Why do I have to do everything myself?" snapped Morgause. It was then she saw the hoof prints on the ground. They led east. "Cenred's land?" questioned Morgause. "They cannot possibly be going there!" She knew, however, that tracks never lied. She spurred her horse on and the eight of them galloped away.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
"Merlin?" shouted Arthur. "Where are you?" The prince trudged through the forest. He had never felt so bad. Merlin was right, he should have protected Morgana. Yes, he was in the right and needed to help his father but Morgana needed his help too. He shouldn't have made Merlin practically responsible for her when he was such an appalling fighter. Whilst Merlin and Morgana had been busy trying to find a way to defeat the knights and getting them all safely out of Camelot, what had he been doing? Oh yes- sleeping. However sorry he felt, Arthur was sure Merlin would take a long time to forgive him. What if his friend decided to leave his service? As bad a servant as Merlin was, Arthur did not want to lose the companionship of the one person who liked him for him, not because he was a prince and a future king.  
A twig snapped behind him, making him jump. Arthur unsheathed his sword. "Who's there?" he said.  
A branch rustled. "Merlin? Morgana?"  
Whoever or whatever was lurking in the bushes edged closer.  
"Show yourself, you coward!" Arthur yelled, trying to sound more confident than he felt.  
A figure emerged and Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief. "Father?!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
Merlin stopped and rested against a tree. Finding Morgana had proved a practically impossible task. He sighed. Why hadn't he gotten Morgana off the horse? True, he had been desperate to save the prince but Morgana was in his care too. He shouldn't have expected Arthur to take full responsibility. What Arthur had said was bad. What Merlin has said was unforgiveable. Not only that but he had very nearly revealed the truth about himself! That would have been the most stupid thing to do, espescially when Arthur was so angry. Merlin wondered if he should go back and seek his forgiveness. A branch rustled behind him.  
Merlin spun quickly around. "Hello?" his voice quavered.  
The branches continued to move.  
"Show yourself!" he called. A woman stepped out, her hair tousled and her face dirty. But Merlin knew who it was. "Morgana?!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
Morgana heard Merlin and Arthur drop to the floor. She didn't think she could jump. Instead, she spurred her horse on faster and faster. When she thought she had gained a 'safe' enough distance, she changed direction slightly and headed east. After a few minutes she stopped and climbed down gracefully from her horse. She needed to get back to the boys. Morgana began to lead her horse away. She soon reached a small clearing and began to recognise where she vaguely recognised where she was. The wind whistled through the trees and she shivered slightly. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her waist with an iron grip and another hand clamped her mouth, stifling her scream.  
"Who are you?" snarled a gruff voice behind her. Lots of other men emerged from the bushes. Bandits.  
Her captor took his hand away from her mouth. "I asked you a question, girlie!" he hissed."Who are you?"

"Gwen," choked Morgana. "I'm a maid servant in Camelot."

"You!" the man laughed. "A maid servant? Why the dress you are wearing is far too fine! I may be a poor man but I'm no fool!"

"I stole it!" Morgana lied. "I ran away. I was the servant to the Lady Morgana! I took the horse too!"

"Why did you run away then?" the questions continued.

"I was accused of stealing. They were going to arrest me but I escaped. My village is just near the border of Cenred's land. I was going home!"

There was a short silence. Then "Search the saddle bags for money!"

"No!" Morgana struggled. "That's my wages! I need them!"

"So do we, girlie! So do we!"  
The men continued to search through her stuff.

"Hey, pa!" A young man with straw coloured hair seized Morgana's wrist. "Look at this ring!" He pulled it from Morgana's finger and studied it. "This is a royal ring from Camelot!" he exclaimed. "She's no servant she's-"

"The lady Morgana herself!" The man swung Morgana around to face him. "A pretty price you'll fetch!"  
Morgana seized her chance and stamped down hard on her captor's foot. The man yelled and loosened his grip. Morgana twisted free and ran, lifting the edges of her skirt up.

"Get her!" the man shouted as Morgana sprinted towards the woods. The boy who had found her ring ran after her and was too quick for her. He grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder, ignoring her kicking and screaming. The man dropped her and her wrists were tied together. The rope was tied to a horse and she was led away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
"Father, is that really you?" Arthur asked. "But...how? I mean did...you...did Merlin..."

"Stop blabbering, Arthur!" snapped Uther. "Where is Morgana? Oh, I see! You left her. And where is that servant of yours?"

"Well they went..." Arthur gestured.

"And, on top of all that, I woke up in a dress cupboard!"

"But father-"

"You have failed me, Arthur. I was wrong. You aren't ready to be crown prince, let alone a king. Instead of caring for me and my ward, you left me behind and let a servant of all people wake me! How degrading!"  
Arthur's eyes widened as Uther drew out his sword and told him "I'd rather murder my own son than see him destroy my kingdom!" Uther let out a yell and sprinted towards Arthur and swung his sword straight down towards his son.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
Morgana gasped in relief and stumbled into Merlin's arms.  
"Thank God!" she whispered. "I couldn't find you and.." A tear tricked down her cheek. Merlin soothed her gently.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Morgause! She found me! She said..." Another sob wracked her body.  
"She said she knew what had happened! And that I was a traitor to the cause. She couldn't kill me because I am the source but she hurt me..." Merlin noticed a bruise on her cheek. "Arthur's in danger!" She cried. "We have to find him!"

"Do you know where he is?" Merlin asked her. Morgana nodded and tugged at his hand.

"Come on!" And with that, the two ran away.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
The horse slowed to a halt and Morgana stumbled behind. She blinked and looked around and saw a little make shift camp. This must be where the bandits were temporarily living. She shuddered and prayed that Merlin found her soon. What if Morgause got to her first?

"Here we are, my Lady," the fair headed man, who Morgana had found out was called John, gave her a mocking bow. Morgana spat at him and the other men laughed.

"Ah, she's a fiesty one," one of them grinned.

"Shall I lead you to your chambers, my Lady," One of the others untied the rope and pulled Morgana into his chest. "I'm sure you'll find them comfortable." Morgana slapped him hard around the face, and there was another bout of laughter.

"I don't think she likes you," someone said.

"Why you little..." The man flung her to the floor and raised his hand.

"Stop!" John grasped the man's arm. The laughter died. "We need her well if we want the ransom!"  
The man shrugged his arm from John's grip and walked away, grumbling. The others followed.  
John held out his hand to Morgana.

"I don't want your help!" spat Morgana. John grabbed her and hauled her up.

"Just because i saved your scrawny little neck once doesn't mean I'm a friend to you!" he hissed. Morgana flinched. John grasped her arms and dragged her to a little tent. "Sorry it isn't more luxurious, my Lady. But hopefully, with your ransome money, we will soon be able to afford better accomodation!"  
Morgana turned away.

"If you think the king will pay money for my return, you are mistaken!" she said coldly.

John laughed. "But you are his precious ward, are you not? I'm sure he would do anything to see you again."

"And what if you recieve no reply?" Morgana asked.

"We will come to that later. You will stay with us until the ransom has been payed!" John said menacingly.  
And that was when the screams began.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
Morgause followed the tracks until it reached a little clearing. So many footprints suddenly appeared and she was confused. However the tracks all merged and continued on. Morgause signalled for the knights to follow on. Presently Morgause saw smoke rising. "A camp!" she called. Suddenly about five men jumped out of the bushes. Two of them grabbed her and pulled her off her horse. The knights instantly sheathed their swords but Morgause cried. "Stop! Sheath your swords!" The knights obeyed. One of the men pressed a sword against her neck.

"Who are you?" He snarled. "What are you doing here?" Morgause's eyes flashed gold and the man screamed as the sword in his hand got hotter and hotter. He dropped it and Morgause flung him against a tree using her magic. Another man rushed towards her but he was lifted into the air and slowly strangled before the other men's eyes. The remaining three ran for their lives but Morgause, again using her powers, pulled another man towards her and left him dangling in the air before her.

"You are lucky!" Morgause hissed angrily. "I have a good mind to kill you. But if you answer my questions I might let you live! If you do not, I will have you murdered in the most painful way imaginable. Do you understand me?" The bandit nodded, shaking with fear. "Where is Morgana and the prince?"

"I'm sorry...er...my Lady. I have not seen the prince. But-" he added hastily on seeing the flash of anger in the witch's eyes. "- I have seen the Lady Morgana!"

"Where is she?"

"In the camp! We found her wandering the trees alone and we...er...gave her a place to stay!"

"Liar!" Morgause snarled.

"All right! All right! We captured her. We were going to hold her to ransome. Now will you put me down!"

"Oh yes, I will drop you down!" Morgause raised her hand and the man was lifted higher and higher into the air, kicking and yelling, till he was high above the tree line. Then Morgause released him and he began his long fall back to earth. By the time he had hit the ground, Morgause and the knights had already ridden away.

The eight reached the camp in no time. The guard at the entrance began to ask "What do you-" before he was flung back.

"Find the Lady Morgana and bring her to me! Leave only a few survivors!" commanded Morgause. The knights nodded impassively and surged into the camp, cutting down men as they passed. Morgause set fire to the little tents as she rode through, laughing. She was certain she would find her sister soon.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
John poked his head out of the tent and gasped. Knights like he had never seen before rode through his camp. He had to get out.  
Morgana shivered as she heard the screams. "What is happening?" she asked.

"We are getting out of here!" John said. He grabbed Morgana's hand but she snatched it back. "We have to leave!" He snapped. Morgana did nothing so he grabbed her waist and dragged her out. She saw a dark figure ride past- a knight of Meider. She wasn't sure who she'd rather stay with- John, who was set on holding her to ransome, or Morgause who would at least treat her well until she found out where her real loyalties lay, then would most likely kill her.  
John hoisted her up onto her own horse and was about to climb up too when a knight attacked him. John spun to face him and Morgana seized her chance. Witha kick of her heels she rode off into the distance, leaving the smouldering camp behind her.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
Morgause surveyed the flattened camp. Most were dead but a few had escaped. Six knights returned and bowed before her.

"Did you find her?" demanded Morgause. The knights looked at each other. Morgause had her answer.

"IDIOTS!" screamed Morgause."HOW HARD COULD IT BE!"

Tha last knight came forwards dragging a fair haired man with it. It threw him onto the ground before Morgause.

"Who are you?" snarled Morgause.  
The man looked up. His face was bruised and a trickle of blood ran down his face from his lip.

"I could ask you the same question!" He said boldly.  
Usually Morgause would have killed the man for speaking to her with such impertinence. But she restrained herself.

"I am Morgause, one of the last remaining high priestesses of the old religion!" She held her head high as she said that. "Now answer my question."

"I am John. A bandit." John replied simply.

"Where is the Lady Morgana?"

"Don't ask me!"

Morgause kicked his face, hearing a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. John yelled and clutched his bleeding nose. Morgause bent down and whispered "I could kill you in the most painful way possible. Right now, I am tired, hungry and getting more irritated by the second. Now, I suggest you answer me!"

"All right!" whinged John. "I was trying to get her out safely. We found her wandering in the woods and-"

"Don't lie to me! I know all about the ransome!"

"I was trying to get her out, then I got her on the horse then one of these...creatures attacked me and she escaped! I don't know any more I promise!" His head drooped. Morgause stepped forwards and pulled at his hair so he would look at her.

"You have five days to find my sister-" John gaped as she described Morgana as her sister. "- and ask her to return to me or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you hear me?"  
John nodded, shaking in fear.

"Then go!" Morgause pushed him back. John got up hastily and sprinted away.

"And don't think you can ever hide from a priestess of the old religion!" She called after him. "I will find you if you fail!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
Arthur swung his sword up, blocking his father's blow.  
"What are you doing?" he yelled.  
His father made no reply and merely sliced his sword towards Arthur's head, which Arthur narrowly avoided by ducking. His father had a mad look in his eye which seriously scared Arthur. Why would Uther attack him just because a 'simple servant' had freed him from the enchantment?  
Then it dawned on Arthur. His father was under the control of Morgause. He threw away his sword.

"Fight me, coward!" demanded Uther.

"No, father." Uther raised his sword but Arthur cried "Sire, you must listen to me! You are under an enchantment! I am not your enemy, I am your son! It is Morgause who will destroy your kingdom!"  
Uther did nothing and, for a few heartbeats, Arthur thought his words had had some effect. Then his father raised his sword and drove it into Arthur's shoulder. With his free hand he smashed his son around the head, and stood back as the prince fell to the floor.

AN: Confused? Don't worry, all will make sense in the next chapter! Tell me your thoughts, I love hearing from my readers!


End file.
